Hari Ini Kau Yang Punya
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: "Aku mohon maaf, karena tak bisa selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu untukmu"/"Ugh, terserah!"/"Lift sialan!"/[Vmin Mini Fiction/Request Fict/Songfic]


**Hari Ini Kau Yang Punya**

* * *

"Aku mohon maaf, karena tak bisa selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu untukmu"/"Ugh, terserah!"/"Lift sialan!"/[Vmin Mini Fiction/Request Fict/Songfic]

* * *

"Dasar sial!"

Empat suku kata yang kasar terlontar begitu saja dari bibir seorang pemuda dengan mata sipit yang khas dan pipi _chubby_ yang memerah. Sorot matanya yang memancarkan berbagai emosi terus terfokus pada layar datar ponsel pintarnya.

Bibir _kissable_ -nya mengerucut lucu ketika netranya merekam sempurna deretan kata yang terasa familiar baginya. Dan parahnya kata-kata itu dikirimkan oleh orang yang sama. Dengan permintaan yang diajukan olehnya pun sama.

' _Aku membutuhkanmu'_

Dengan balasan...

' _Maaf, Min-ie... aku sibuk'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari Ini Kau Yang Punya**

 **Prompt A. Terjebak di Lift setelah bertengkar hebat**

 **Credit Pict :** Unknown but I found it when I browsing ._.

 **Edited by : Me =))**

 **© Lala Maqfira** –as known as– **Caspian/g.**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung `BTS` as Park Taehyung**

 **Park Jimin `BTS` as Shin Jimin**

 **Park Chanyeol `EXO` as Park Chanyeol (Taehyung's Father)** –A lil' bit–

 **Byun Baekhyun `EXO` as Park Baekhyun (Taehyung's Mother)** –Phone's Conservation–

 **Shin Soohyun `Ukiss` as Shin Soohyun (Jimin's Father)** –Just Mention–

 **(Some Idol, but just mention them)**

 **Genre : Romance, Songfic, Fluff and Cheesy A lil' bit Humor**

 **Recommended song : Drive – Hari Ini Kau Yang Punya (Original Version)**

 **(Notes : Sebenarnya ini untuk hadiah Hari jadi Kak Keyla tahun lalu *hoi* maaf kak baru isa di penuhin karena ada beberapa halangan /elap ingus/)**

 **Sorry for Typo(s)**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shin Jimin –pemuda manis yang diceritakan– masih menekuk wajahnya sebal. Alisnya menukik tajam dengan pandangan yang tak pernah beralih dari _screen_ ponselnya. Sumpah serapah tak pernah terhenti terlontar dari bibirnya. Jemarinya dengan kasar menekan _virtual keyboard_ salah satu benda yang menduduki perangkat paling penting dalam hidupnya itu tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang bisa ia dapat.

"Taehyung bodoh!"

Dua kalimat yang seakan wajib keluar dari bilah _cherry_ nya kembali terlontar begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya yang terus menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. _Well_ , saat ini ia memang tengah asyik bersantap siang di salah satu cafe populer di kotanya.

Ia yang memang orangnya cenderung apatis terhadap lingkungan sekitar terus saja mengumpat; bahkan sesekali tangannya yang terkepal itu menghantam permukaan meja yang tidak bersalah.

Jimin yang sedang dirundung emosi, segera beranjak dari posisinya dengan menggeret sebuah ransel besar –setelah sebelumnya memasukan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja dengan kasar– yang kemudian ia sampirkan di bahunya. Tak lupa ia meletakan uang tip untuk pramusaji cafe yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip di sebelah kasir.

" _Fine_ , jika kau tak mau menghampiriku.." deru nafasnya memburu. "..maka aku yang akan menghampirimu.."

Seulas senyum culas terukir begitu saja di paras manisnya. Mengundang tatapan bingung –cenderung takut– beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di pendestrian. Yeah, ia sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk 'mengunjungi' sebuah tempat yang mengurung kekasih –sialan–nya itu. "Park Taehyung... bersiaplah.." desisnya tajam.

 _Sementara itu di salah satu ruangan di Shin Inc.._

Park Taehyung, yang menjabat sebagai salah satu anggota Bagian Pemasaran tengah sibuk dengan berbagai laporan yang selalu dinantikan oleh sang Atasan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah dari sang Kekasih, Shin Soohyun.

Irisnya yang diwariskan oleh sang Ibunda terus terfokus pada deretan kalimat yang tercetak rapi dalam berkas laporan dari divisi desain dan perencanaan. Goresan mata pena dan kertas terdengar mendominasi ruangan yang hening itu sejak beberapa saat terakhir.

Kegiatannya terhenti sejenak, ketika tanpa sengaja ia mendapati kedipan –yang menandakan adanya pesan– dari layar ponselnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya setelah sebelumnya ia menghela nafas. Bibir sensualnya yang tadinya bergerak untuk merapalkan kalimat yang dibacanya kini terkatup rapat. Entah mengapa ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan buruk menerpanya.

Samar-samar terdengar olehnya riuh di sekitar koridor menuju ruangannya. Dan dapat ia lihat siluet beberapa orang yang tercetak jelas di celah-celah pembatas kayu di ruangan khusus anggota Divisi Pemasaran.

Dan insting tajamnya mengatakan jika kemungkinan Jimin ada di sini.

Dengan segera ia menutup map berkas yang belum sepenuhnya ia pelajari. Dengan pena khusus –miliknya yang digunakan untuk mencatat agenda maupun inti laporan– yang ia sematkan di saku jasnya. Tak lupa ia melipat kedua lengannya di dada seiring dengan bersandarnya tubuh tegapnya itu di meja sang pemimpin divisi –Han Sanghyuk namanya–. Yup, Taehyung memilih beranjak dari posisinya setelah ia mendengar suara melengking sang kekasih yang jelas sarat akan emosi.

`brak`

Pintu berplitur itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah Jimin yang memerah dan jangan lupa ekspreksi takut-takut beberapa karyawan di belakangnya.

Taehyung melirik arloji metalik yang melingkar sempurna di lengannya. Setelahnya, pemuda tampan memberi kode bahwa sekarang sudah jam pulang. Dan tentu saja rekan kerjanya itu tahu apa yang di maksud oleh putra sulung salah satu pengusaha ternama Korea, Park Chanyeol, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah rekan bisnis –dan calon bisnis– atasan mereka.

"Duduklah, Jimin- _ie_.." ujar Taehyung tenang tanpa mempedulikan raut datar sang kekasih. "Aku akan meminta Moon _Ahjussi_ untuk membawakan _Caramel Machiato_ khusus untukmu."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tujuannya kesini _kan_ ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Taehyung (dan pasti berujung dengan dirinya yang bermanja). Dan ini yang ia dapat? Tak heran _sih_ atas ketidakpekaan sang kekasih. Taehyung itu sebelas-dua belas dengan sang Nenek, Tan Heechul, Aneh dan tidak–bukan– maksudnya kurang peka.

"Tae.." ia mendesis. Dan hanya di respon dengan dengungan oleh Taehyung. Tanpa basa-basi, ia membanting vas kristal yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

`Prang`

Taehyung menghentikan –lagi– aktifitasnya yang sebenarnya sangat menguras konsentrasi itu. Dicengkeramnya pena hitam yang tertumpu pada kertas yang berisi _schedule_ untuk dua bulan mendatang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung dengan raut yang tak terbaca. "Kenapa kau jadi brutal seperti anak tak tahu aturan begini?"

"Kau menjengkelkan, Tae!" sembur Jimin. Dadanya naik turun, bersiap menumpahkan segala sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak. "Dasar tidak peka!"

Jimin menatap Taehyung tajam, dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar pria yang lebih tinggi. Rahang keduanya mengeras, dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan khusus untuk Jimin, matanya mulai berembun. Jemarinya terkepal erat. 

"Aku sudah menunggumu, bodoh!" lanjut Jimin. "Selalu menunggu! Dan responmu selalu tidak bisa!"

"..." Setelahnya Taehyung hanya diam. Bahkan pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah jendela di sebelah kanannya. "Aku mohon maaf, karena tak bisa selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu untukmu." Taehyung berujar dengan raut tak terbaca.

"KAU ANGGAP AKU APA, BRENGSEK!"

`Deg`

Cukup sudah. Taehyung dengan segera melangkah dengan rahang yang kian mengeras. Tatapan matanya yang biasanya teduh kini di dominasi oleh amarah. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia mencengkeram keras bahu ringkih bungsu keluarga Shin tersebut.

"Sudah?" tanyanya dengan tajam.

"..." kini Jimin yang membisu.

"Ck. Sudah selesai memakinya?" Taehyung terus menekan mental Jimin. Baginya lelakinya itu sudah keterlaluan. Harusnya Jimin ingat, jika Taehyung paling anti dengan kata-kata kasar. "Harusnya kau sadar –paling tidak mengerti– kenapa aku sibuk."

Jimin yang tadinya bergetar tersentak. Nah, ini dia.. ini dia yang paling ia benci. Taehyung menyatakan seakan-akan Jimin tahu segalanya. Dia menatap paras rupawan sang kekasih nyalang.

"Aku begini juga untuk–"

"ALASAN!"

"–mu." Taehyung kian emosi. Satu lagi, selain kata-kata kasar.. ia benci ketika penjelasannya di cela begitu saja. "KALI INI DENGARKAN AKU SHIN JIMIN! JANGAN EGOIS!"

Brak

Jimin membeku. Ditatapnya kosong kursi kayu yang kini terletak –dengan tidak elitnya di sudut ruangan– setelah Taehyung tendang. _Well_ , bisa dikatakan sebagai pelampiasan emosi Taehyung yang memang sudah memuncak hingga ubun-ubun.

Tes

Buliran itu lolos juga. Jimin segera menghempaskan tangan Taehyung yang masih mencengkeram bahunya. Ia segera berlari keluar dari ruangan yang masih dipenuhi aura mencekam tersebut. Taehyung terkesiap. "Ugh, terserah!" pekik Jimin.

' _Ah, aku lupa jika Jimin-ie tidak suka di bentak'_

Dia mengacak surai kemerahannya. Dan segera meraih _gadget_ kesayangannya yang terus bergetar di meja. Dia mengeceknya sembari melangkah untuk menyusul Jimin. Ah, rupanya Ibunda tercinta, Park Baekhyun.

Ia memasukan ponsel pintarnya ke saku jas, setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi permohonan maaf. Oh, itu Jiminnya, melangkah terburu ke arah _Lift_. Taehyung? Tentu saja mengikuti pergerakan sang kekasih hati.

Ting

Jimin melotot horror. Ia yang berniat menghindari Taehyung, justru harus 'berduaan' dengan pria kurang peka itu. Dia nyaris menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu lift yang telah terbuka, namun urung. Yang ada tubuh mungilnya kini sudah terkungkung sempurna di sudut kotak besi itu dengan Taehyung yang tersengal-sengal. "T-Tae?" cicitnya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil. Jemarinya kini bergerak guna menghapus buliran yang membekas di pipi _chubby_ Jimin, merendahkan wajahnya. Dua detik kemudian mempertemukan dua bilah _kissable_ -nya dengan kening, kedua mata, pucuk hidung mancung kekasihnya, dan yang terakhir tentu saja bibir merekah si Mungil.

Chup

Decakan itu terdengar nyaring. Yang mana hal itu membuat Jimin menunduk malu. Tangannya yang tadinya akan ia manfaatkan untuk mendorong Taehyung, justru terkepal di dada bidang prianya.

Splash

"Lift sialan!" gerutu salah satu dari keduanya; tentu saja Jimin, membuat Taehyung mendengus kecil.

Keadaan berubah gelap. Jimin yang memang takut gelap segera meringkuk di pelukan Taehyung. Sang objek hanya menggeleng pasrah dan segera mengecek ponselnya yang kembali bergetar. "Oh, _Umma_?"

Ia segera menggeser ikon hijau, dan yep.. ia langsung meringis ketika mendapat sumpah serapah dari Baekhyun. Dan ia terus terkekeh karena menyadari kelalaiannya.

" _Ne_ , _Umma_.. aku dan Jimin-ie terjebak di _lift_ sekarang."

" _Aish.. baiklah._ Abeoji _mu akan datang bersama dengan teknisi. Jaga uri Jimin baik-baik._ "

"Hng.."

Pip. Sambungan terputus.

"Ada apa? Kenapa _eomonie_ marah-marah?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. " _Umma_ memberitahu jika _lift_ memang bermasalah akhir-akhir ini. Ia mendapat kabar dari Shin _Eomonie_ karena anak kesayangannya ini masih betah bermain-main di kantor _Appa_ nya."

Jimin hanya mengedikan bahunnya yang terkungkung oleh lengan kekar Taehyung. Dan beberapa saat kemudian keduanya sudah terduduk tanpa alas di salah satu sudut kotak besi yang –katanya– 'bermasalah' itu.

Hawa dingin yang berhembus kian membuat Jimin merapatkan tubuhnya di tubuh Taehyung. Dan beruntunglah baginya karena kali ini Taehyung cukup peka akan keadaan Jimin yang kurang baik. Ia melepaskan jasnya, dan langsung melingkupkannya di tubuh Jimin.

"Sudah lebih baik, _heum_?" bisiknya. "Dan kau masih marah padaku?"

Jimin menggeleng di dada Taehyung. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dengan nada datar. "Lumayan. Dan Aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya kesal."

"Kenapa?" Kekehan kecil terdengar kemudian. "Bukankah sama saja, _eoh_?"

"Berbeda, Tae. Aku kesal karena kau lebih peduli pada berkas sialan itu daripadaku."

" _Honey_.." Jeda sejenak. "Sebenarnya inilah persyaratan yang harus aku penuhi dari Shin _Abeonim_."

"Huh? _Appa_? Syarat?"

Taehyung –kembali– mengangguk. Jemarinya dengan terampil merapikan surai kehitaman lelakinya yang berantakan karena ia terus menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung. Sebenarnya posisi Jimin berada di depan Taehyung dengan punggung menempel dengan tubuh bagian depan Taehyung. Jangan lupa sebuah jas hitam melingkupi tubuhnya dan 'diperkuat' oleh lengan Taehyung sendiri yang melingkar sempurna. Menimbulkan kesan hangat yang teramat menyenangkan bagi Jimin.

"Ya, syarat sebelum aku benar-benar mempersuntingmu nanti."

Blush

Rona kemerahan dengan kurang ajarnya hinggap begitu saja di pipi Jimin. Ia benar-benar tak mengira jika keterikatan mereka secara sah adalah alasan utama mengapa Taehyung gila kerja akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kurang puas.

"Hanya begitu?" pancingnya.

"Tidak. Yang paling utama adalah untuk menguji apakah aku bisa menjaga profesionalitasku sebagai seorang pegawai." Taehyung menghela nafas. " _Yeah_ , dan itu berhasil."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Secara perlahan rasa bersalah menyeruak begitu saja, memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia telah berburuk sangka pada Taehyung, bahkan mengumpatnya. "Maafkan aku~"

" _Never mind.._ " balasnya. "Yang penting sekarang kita bisa fokus untuk kelanjutan hubungan kita.."

Yang lebih mungil mengangguk. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya sapuan nafas seseorang –lebiih tepatnya Taehyung– mengenai wajah manisnya. Dia membuka bibirnya begitu saja ketika merasa benda lembut menempel sempurna –bahkan langsung menghisapnya lembut–

Lenguhan kecil dan kecipak saliva terdengar memenuhi ruang sempit tersebut. Hisapan dan lumatan berkesinambungan. Bibir atas Taehyung dilumat oleh Jimin, dan begitu sebaliknya.

Dengan berhati-hati, Jimin membalikan badan berisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. Tautan itu terus berlanjut. Bahkan erangan penuh gairah terdengar dari Jimin. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat surai belakang Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya terkulai begitu saja.

Taehyung mengernyit, karena Jimin justru terdiam. Dan setelah ia melepasnya perlahan, barulah ia sadari jika sang belahan hati sudah merangsak ke dunia mimpi. Kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir Jimin karena rasa gemas yang memuncak.

" _I Love You_ , Jimin- _ie_.." bisiknya.

Dan perlahan senyum manis terukir di wajah Jimin. Dan jimin membalasnya dengan suara parau –cenderung sengau– dimana itu membuat Taehyung berseri-seri. " _I Love You, too.._ "

* * *

 **oOo FIN? oOo**

* * *

 **Epilogue :**

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil ketika mendapati sang Anak tersenyum seperti orang yang tengah kehilangan kewarasan dengan tubuh Jimin di rengkuhannya. Sementara tak jauh darinya salah satu teknisi yang di kirimkan oleh sang –calon– Besan menunduk malu.

Ayah empat anak itu merasa jengkel karena mendapati Taehyung yang bercumbu mesra dengan kekasihnya saat _lift_ yang macet berhasil 'dibobol'. Ia menatap datar Taehyung dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"Tae?" Suara berat miliknya terdengar datar, membuat Taehyung bergidik.

" _Nde, Abeoji_?"

"Pastikan setelah ini Hwanhee dan adik kembarmu tidak bertingkah memalukan sepertimu.."

Taehyung mengangguk kaku, dan langsung mengikuti sang Ayah dengan Jimin di gendongannya.

" _Abeoji_ akan menghubungi Soohyun agar pernikahan segera dilaksanakan."

" _Mworago_?'' Taehyung membeku sekitar lima detik. " _Serius Abeoji_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tak ia pedulikan sang Anak yang mulai memesang ekspresi konyol karena ucapannya. Ia mulai men _stater_ Hammer miliknya dan melesat meninggalkan _basement_.

"AAA! _GOMAWO ABEOJI_!" serunya sambil berjingkrak. Bahkan saking senangnya, ia sampai melupakan sang Kekasih yang sudah membuka matanya –walau sedikit– karena merasa terganggu.

"BERISIK!"

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **FF Vmin pertama, dan mungkin yang terakhir(?) serius ini aku bikinnya sampe bingung sendiri lol..**

 **Dan untuk kak Nella, sayang... semoga puas..**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya garing /bow/**

 **And the least but not last..**

 **Review, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?) yang suka modusin anak orang ._.v**


End file.
